This invention relates to a pressure checker device for pneumatic tires of motor vehicles or the like.
Use of incorrectly inflated tires may give rise to problems of shortened service life of tires, braking difficulty and uneconomical fuel consumption. Nevertheless, it is very troublesome to drop by a service station or a service shop from time to time to have the pressure of the tires checked by some inspection equipments in order to maintain a correct pressure in the tires according to particular road conditions. There have thus far been proposed various types of pressure checkers for pneumatic tires. But, they are invariably heavy and large-scaled and are thus unsuitable for handy use on vehicle tires.